Playing With Fire
by Laivin
Summary: OneShot::: Layla gets talked into doing something rather stupid that involves a certain pyrokinetic, and ... tickling o.O


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything from _Sky High_, as much as I would like to own me a hot sexeh Warren...but anyway. Please don't sue me because I have no money.

A/N: Just so you don't get the wrong impression, I have taken creative liberty, and the whole lovey dovey thing between Layla and Will does not exist, they are just really good friends. You'll see why ;)

**Playing With Fire**

Layla has always had a certain knack for getting Warren to smile, and she was the only one who he would tolerate on days when his moods where wandering around in the deepest pits of Hell (which was basically every other day). But more than tolerate, he would talk to her, even if it was only in monosyllable grunts, it still constituted as communication. Everyone was pretty damn impressed with her Warren-handling skills. And that was where 'the bet ' was born from.

Magenta entered that cafeteria one day with a particularly evil looking smile on her face. She sat down in the seat beside Layla and smiled at her in the most sickeningly sweet way that Layla's first instinct was to run. Fast.

"Layla ol' buddy, ol' pal, feel like having a little fun?" Magenta's smile, widened and her eyes were dancing with excitement.

"Errr, define fun." Layla eyed her friend warily, becoming more and more scared every second that evil smile was on Mag's purple lips.

"You know, Warren is looking particularly sad today. I think you should try and cheer him up. Ya know, make him smile and all that jazz." She was greeted with a blank, wary expression.

"Oh just cut to the chase Magenta." Said Will. Layla's eyes widened, _he_ was in on this too?

"Ok yeesh. Ok, well heres the thing. In hero support class this morning we were all talking about what weaknesses certain Hero's had etcetera, and then a thought came to me. What is Warren's weakness? He barely ever lets anybody touch him." More blank confused looks from Layla, who was becoming increasingly worried by the big smiles on the other's faces.

"So we came to the conclusion that he must be extremely ticklish" Magenta and the others promptly burst into giggling fits, drawing a strange look from Warren that only Layla witnessed.

"Oh no. Don't even think about it! I am _not_..."

"We'll pay you!" Magenta whispered urgently." Layla stopped mid-sentence.

"...how much?" That damned evil grin was back!

Layla walked towards Warren's table, glancing behind her every few minutes to see the gang trying their hardest to look innocent. _If it was a class, they'd get an instant F! Ok Lay, deep breaths. He likes you, he wont hurt you, just sit down calmly and ... oh god he is going to roast me._ Layla mentally berated herself for being so insanely stupid. Was being roasted by Warren worth the money? Which just happened to be $100. Dammit she was way too weak. _Here goes nothing._

"Hey Warren." he replied with a grunt. Great start. "How are you today?" He looked up at her and glared, obviously not impressed by her sitting so close to him. She just smiled and against all natural instinct, scooted closer. His eyes widened and finally he spoke.

"What _are _you doing?" She smiled again, this time leaning in closely and placing her hand on his knee. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, this better work or I am dead! _And just above his knee cap she gave the slightest squeeze.

Every single head in the cafeteria shot up at the sound of Warren Peace, infamous bad boy, self-proclaimed loner, squealing like a little girl. Will and the rest of the gang were already on the floor laughing so hard they were crying. But poor Layla was now backing away from an enraged pyrokinetic who's arms were ablaze almost as bad as his face (which Layla was sure was blushing from embarrassment more than burning with rage).

"Well, umm, I really have to go." And before Warren could respond, she was running away and out the cafeteria doors. He powered down, waited one second, then two. And then almost simultaneously, every single student burst out laughing.

Later that evening Layla made her way towards the little apartment that was built above her favourite restaurant. The Paper Lantern. She walked as silently as possible up the stairs, but he heard her, and had the door open as she reached the little landing.

"What do you want?" His voice was rough and deep. But he didn't scare her. She just smiled again and walked past him into the little one person apartment, taking off her coat as she did.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your pride today, it was a dare." His eyes went a dangerous dark colour, so she quickly continued, "sooo, to make up for it I bought this nice bottle of vodka, and I thought we could spend the night finding the rest of your ... ticklish spots. You know, just so you know your weaknesses." Her smile was all sugar and sweetness, but Warren could instantly see the hidden message behind her words. He approached her slowly and took the bottle out of her hands.

"I think I could handle that." His voice was barely above a whisper, and his lips only centimeters from her face. She smiled again, this time more seductively.

"So I'm forgiven?"

"No" and he kissed her.

_Fin._


End file.
